1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to transmitting code to a System On a Chip (SOC).
2. Background Art
System On a Chip (SOC) designs typically have limited memory to store code or data. Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above limitation.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.